One of the goals of matching services is to help their users achieve successful relationships with other users. Online matching services thus have developed effective systems that identify and match the users who have the potential to establish a successful relationship. A well-known example of such a service is eHarmony, Inc. (which can be found at www.eharmony.com). An online matching service generally collects and stores data to create a “profile” for each user. The online matching service then correlates that user's profile with others in its database to assess which profiles are compatible, i.e., which users have the potential for a successful relationship when matched. The online matching service then presents the compatible profiles to that user.
After the online matching service presents potentially compatible profiles to the user, the user has the option to communicate at the user's own pace with the users whose compatible profiles were presented. Some users may initiate the communication immediately, while others may take some time, or are unsure of what to do next. Some users may follow up their communications with other activities, e.g., meeting (or dating) with the users having the compatible profiles (or compatible matches), while others are slow to take follow-up steps. A successful match may depend on the online and offline activities of its users. For example, the more timely and/or actively a user participates in the communication and the dating processes, the better chance the online matching service may have in finding a successful relationship for that user. In such instances, a user may need assistance or coaching in that regard. Accordingly, systems and methods for coaching users of an online matching service may be desirable.